The goal of this study is to identify genetic mechanisms behind familial components of cancer. Genetic and molecular mechanisms will be studied in families at risk for cancers. Study of genetic models in cancer families will help establish frequency of cancer genes in the population, penetrance of each gene for a set of cancer phenotypes and possibly identify individuals at risk.